


Douce Victoire.

by lovely_chu



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Français, Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque - Freeform, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Schizophrenia, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_chu/pseuds/lovely_chu
Summary: Les Chevaliers de Bronze ont perdu. Athéna n'est plus. Le sanctuaire se retrouve entre les mains du Grand Pope. Tous, Chevaliers comme Soldats, se doivent, de gré ou de force, d'adhérer à cette nouvelle ère.Le Grand Pope, anciennement Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, semble lui-même avoir perdu ce qui lui restait d'humanité. Saga, complètement brisé par la défaite des Bronzes et la mort d'Athéna, n'existe plus au grand plaisir de son maléfique alter-égo qui jouit désormais de ses pleins pouvoirs. Malheureusement pour lui, certains sentiments du Chevalier sont encore bien présents dans son cœur.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Gemini Saga, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Saga :: Solitude

Te voilà bien seul sur ton trône doré. Une pièce si grande seulement pour toi. Ta voix y raisonne autant que tes pas.

Tu ne t'ennuies pas?

Tu as gagné.

Et maintenant?

Maintenant rien. Tu n'as plus rien à faire.

Tu es content de toi?

J'imagine que oui.

Pas moi.

Je suis fatigué.

Je suis dégouté.

Je suis toi et suis pourtant incapable de comprendre ta joie.

Non.

Je ne suis plus toi. Tu n'es plus moi.

Je ne suis plus du tout.

Je n'existe plus?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Pourquoi pleurnicher? Nous avons gagné. Ce plan était parfait et cesdits "Chevaliers" ne valaient guère plus qu'un simple soldat du Sanctuaire.

Cygne? Enfermé dans un cercueil de glace délicatement préparé par Camus du Verseaux, son maître.

Andromède? Perdu dans une autre dimension.

Dragon? Sa tête a rejoint la décoration de la maison du Cancer.

Pégase? Aiolia du Lion s'est chargé de lui. Son corps m'a été ramené ce matin même. Un bien beau spectacle.

Aldébaran du Taureau et Mu du Bélier ont été mis en prison avec le reste des Bronzes toujours vivants. Il me faut encore réfléchir sur leurs sentences.

Et Athéna?

Morte.

Nous avons gagné, Saga. Toi et moi. Nous.

.

Saga?

.

Aucune réponse?

.

Vraiment?

.

Je suis seul dans ce corps?

Moi?

Maître complet sur ce corps?

Mon propre corps à moi?

.

Haahaa...

Quelle douce victoire.


	2. Aiolia x Marin :: Un Lion en Cage. Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Bronzes et Athéna sont morts mais Marin refuse d'y croire. Elle décide d'aller elle-même au Sanctuaire. Son entêtement la mène à un déchirant face à face avec l'homme qu'elle aime: Aiolia du Lion.
> 
> /!\ Marin de l'Aigle a plus de 18 ans dans cet univers alternatif.

La bataille du Sanctuaire a réellement pris fin?

Les Bronzes seraient tombés au combat?

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu et Shun...morts?!

Athéna aurait succombé à la flèche d'or plantée dans son cœur?

Ils seraient morts?

Morts?

« Cassios n'est pas rentré non plus! Ils sont morts Marin! Morts! Tous! Et je n'ai... rien... pu faire!»

Impossible.

Malgré les sanglots de Shaina, Marin refusait d'y croire. La Chevalière du Serpentaire tomba aux pieds de son aînée qui lui agrippa alors fermement les épaules.

« Relèves-toi Shaina! Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner! Je vais les chercher, fais-moi confiance!»

Déterminée, Marin partit en direction du Sanctuaire. La benjamine des deux jeunes femmes regarda sa collègue, son amie, partir sans même se retourner.

«Marin... ne me laisse pas derrière.»

~

Les soldats rencontrés en chemin ne posèrent aucun problème à Marin qui n'était clairement pas d'humeur à répondre à leurs provocations autrement qu'avec ses poings. Un, deux, six, trente-trois, cinquante, cent?! Par Athéna! Combien de soldats étaient postés devant le Sanctuaire? Pourquoi autant? Pourquoi l'attaquaient-ils tous de vu? Et plus important : où étaient les Chevaliers de Bronze qui devaient surveiller Athéna? Athéna elle-même était introuvable.

« Mu... Mu du Bélier sera sûrement capable de me répondre.»

Elle l'espérait du moins jusqu'à trouver la maison du Bélier complétement vide. Personne. Marin essaya de sentir une cosmo-énergie. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi! Mais rien. Pas même Kiki ne se trouvait au sein du Temple. Inquiète, la jeune femme décida malgré tout de continuer sa route. Peut-être Mu était-il avec Aldébaran du Taureau? Oui! C'était sûrement ça!

Comparé au nombre impressionnant de Soldats postés à l'entrée, le chemin qui séparait le temple du Bélier à celui du Taureau était vide. Pourquoi le Sanctuaire semblait si désert subitement? Qu'est ce que le Grand Pope manigançait?

« Personne non plus ici...?»

En effet, la maison du Taureau était elle aussi complètement vide. La respiration saccadée, Marin commençait à sentir comme un poids dans son cœur. Les propos tenus par Shaina plus tôt seraient donc véridiques? Non. Elle devait continuer!

Elle courait, encore et encore, et réussit à atteindre la Maison des Gémeaux : personne non plus. L'ambiance y était encore plus lourde que dans les deux précédentes maisons. Marin n'aimait pas ça. Où sont les Chevaliers d'Or? Les Bronzes auraient réussi à les battre...tous? Cela ne collait pas. Mu du Bélier n'était pas un ennemi! Au contraire... serait-il donc parti avec eux? Et Kiki? Où est ce pauvre enfant? Sa course la mena finalement à la Maison du Cancer.

« Tu t'es perdue Marin?»

Une voix plus que familière surprit la jeune femme. En position de combat, elle se retourna face à ni plus ni moins que Masque de Mort, le Chevalier d'or du Cancer. Celui-ci se trouvait en piteux état. Il leva les mains pour prouver qu'il n'était pas là pour l'affronter mais impossible pour Marin de lui faire confiance! Surtout pas à lui!

« Où est Seiya?

\- Mort.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi.

\- Hé ho, j'ai l'air de déconner? Le Pope a demandé sa mort et Aiolia s'en est chargé.

\- Aio...lia?

\- Oui. Aiolia. Le Lion. Le mec musclé qui se trouve au dessus de moi... héhé et pas de blague facile s'il te plaît. Je par-...Marin? »

Masque de Mort remarqua qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Certes, Seiya était l'élève de Marin mais les ordres du Grand Pope restaient les ordres du Grand Pope. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Si du jour au lendemain il recevait l'ordre de tuer Shura, le Cancer ne réfléchirait pas et le ferait malgré qu'ils soient amis de longue date et il valait de même pour le Capricorne.

« Hé? D'accord, je comprend c'est ton élève -enfin- c'était ton élève blablabla! Mais il restait un traitre. Et qu'est ce qu'on fait aux traitres? On les... Allez! On les... Tue! Exactement.

\- Aiolia n'aurait jamais tué Seiya.

\- Hein? Pourquoi pas? Oh? Pff... Ne me dit pas que tu es-? Aiolia? Hahaha! »

Le rire de Masque de Mort raisonnait. Les nombreux visages grotesquement accrochés sur les murs le suivaient en rythme. Les sentiments de Marin se mélangeaient; haine, tristesse, déception... amour? Les rires qui raisonnaient n'arrangeaient rien à sa peine. Mais le Chevalier était si mal en point. Il avait combattu et semblait avoir... gagné? Les Bronzes seraient donc bel et bien morts? Tous? Aucun n'avait réussi à passer? Les espoirs de Marin commençaient à fortement diminuer.

« Aldébaran et Mu, où sont-ils?

\- Putain, tu m'as fait chialer de rire. Sto male*! Shura et Aphrodite se sont chargés de les amener devant le Pope. Ils sont en prison maintenant, en attendant d'être jugés. Tu veux les rejoindre? »

Ignorant complètement Masque de Mort, Marin tourna les talons et partit en direction du Temple du Lion. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Peut-être qu'Aiolia a fait mine de tuer Seiya. Et qui irait croire un être aussi dégoutant que le Chevalier du Cancer?! Celui-ci la regarda partir avec un léger sourire avant de craquer sa nuque.

« Elle va se faire du mal pour rien. Voir l'homme qu'elle aime dans un état aussi- Ah, ce ne sont pas tes problèmes Masque de Mort! Toi tu es un méchant! Un méchant! M-E-C-H-A-N-T! Tu n'es pas fait pour ces histoires d'amour tragiques grecques de merde... »

~

Essoufflée...

Marin était essoufflée et pas seulement à cause de sa course effrénée mais également épuisée par la situation. Elle sentait son énergie être drainée, son cœur devenir de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure de son ascension. L'horloge était complètement éteinte et pourtant elle refusait toujours de croire à leur défaite. Elle s'obstinait à l'idée que les Bronzes, Athéna et les autres se trouvaient au sommet avec le Grand Pope. Le cas contraire... elle refusait d'y penser. Masque de Mort était juste fou. Oui, fou. C'était lui le fou, pas elle. Ces efforts la menèrent finalement devant le temple du Lion. Elle souffla péniblement en y rentrant.

«Aiolia...»

A nouveau; personne ne se trouvait en face d'elle. Pourtant la jeune femme pouvait ressentir une cosmo-énergie dans le temple. Un cosmo plutôt... agressif? Elle s'avança doucement avant de se retrouver brutalement éjectée de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Qui?

« Aio-?! »

L'Aigle n'eut point le temps de prononcer le nom du Chevalier que lui-même lui remit un rapide coup de poing dans l'estomac. Marin se releva difficilement. Elle sentait un goût métallique qu'elle connaissait bien en bouche: son sang. La jeune femme observa le Lion s'approcher d'elle; Aiolia ne semblait plus être lui-même. Le vert qu'elle chérissait tant avaient complètement laissé place à une couleur écarlate dans les yeux du jeune homme. Ce rouge... haine, tristesse, peur, folie, désespoir et solitude s'y mélangeaient.

« Aiolia! C'est moi! Marin! »

Il ne l'écoutait pas et l'attaqua à nouveau. Attaque que Marin arriva à esquiver et ce malgré ses blessures. Désemparée, la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter.

Ils combattaient.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Elle esquivait pour contre-attaquer. Il prenait de la distance pour ensuite charger avec force. Marin se trouvait dans un véritable cauchemar digne des plus belles tragédies grecques. Masque de Mort avait peut-être raison après tout.

Malgré les efforts de la jeune femme, la fureur d'Aiolia ne semblait pas diminuer, au contraire, elle augmentait au fur et à mesure. Il grognait, serrait les dents, rugissait. Le Chevalier était devenu une véritable bête. Mais tel un lion qui voulait sortir de sa cage, le véritable Aiolia était enfermé quelque part sous cette rage. Marin devait l'aider à sortir. Elle devait faire quelque chose! N'importe quoi!

Perdue dans ses pensées, la Chevalière ne vu point l'attaque d'Aiolia à temps et se retrouva une fois de plus lancée contre le mur, fissurant son masque par la même occasion. Sonnée, elle arriva malgré tout à garder conscience. Malheureusement, ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à la soutenir. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever, elle s'écrasa misérablement au sol. Dans sa chute, tout juste en face d'elle, elle aperçut un objet familier.

« Sei-ya? »

En effet, le casque de Pégase gisait là, au milieu d'une flaque de sang qui n'appartenait ni à Marin ni à Aiolia.

Seiya était mort.

Le déni n'était plus une option. Marin devait se faire à l'idée: ils avaient perdu. Bien trop choquée pour pleurer, elle resta là, au sol, sans bouger. Elle était arrivée trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Elle avait échouée comme maître et comme Chevalier. Elle avait laissé son élève mourir. Elle avait laissé Athéna mourir.

Pardonnez-moi.

Sa tristesse fut subitement interrompue par Aiolia qui se jeta violemment sur la jeune femme, la clouant au sol. Il passa sa main dans son cou, bien déterminé à en finir. Marin suffoquait. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue. 

« Hé! »

Qui...?

« Marin! »

Un souvenir..? Non. Plusieurs.

«Marin. »

Elle apercevait Aiolia.

« Marin! »

Il l'appelait.

« Chevalier d'argent; hein? Bienvenue parmi nous! »

Lui.

« On s'entraîne ensemble, toi contre moi? Rien de bizarre, hein? Juste... de l'entraînement. »

Il lui souriait.

« Marin. »

Aiolia.

« Merci. »

Non.

Pas question d'abandonner.

Pas maintenant.

Pas lui.

« Aiolia! Arrêtes! Réveilles-toi! Ça suffit! Aio-lia! »

Essayant de se débattre, Marin posa ses mains sur celles d'Aiolia. Elle hurlait de toute ses forces tout en s'aidant de ses jambes pour se libérer de l'emprise du Lion. Le bas de son masque finit par se briser complètement; laissant alors apparaître ses lèvres, rouges de son propre sang.

« Aiol-! »

Marin fut brutalement coupée. Là, sur ces lèvres, étaient posées celles d'Aiolia. Le Chevalier lâcha le cou de la jeune femme et mit ensuite fin à leur tout premier baiser. Il l'observa un moment. Ses yeux passaient de rouge à vert pour redevenir rouge et ainsi de suite. La belle, par instinct, effleura à son tour les lèvres du jeune homme. Ils entamèrent une série de courts baisers.

« Tues-moi. »

Une larme tomba sur le masque de Marin.

« Tues-moi. »

Un autre baiser accompagnait les sanglots du Lion.

« Tues-moi, maintenant... »

Et ce avant que la bête ne reprenne le dessus.

Marin resta immobile sous le Chevalier dont l'expression et les mots lui faisaient bien plus mal que ses blessures causées par leur combat. Aiolia la fixa une dernière fois avant de bondir en arrière.

« Je deviens complètement fou. »

Il ne cessait de répéter à quel point la folie lui montait à la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il était devenu? Qui était-il devenu? Chevalier? Monstre? Traître? Aiolia ne savait plus. Il ne voulait plus savoir. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Dans un douloureux murmure, Marin tenta de l'appeler.

« Aiolia. Regardes-moi.

\- Pars! Pars, juste...pars. »

Il finit sa phrase sans regarder Marin. Il avait trop honte. La jeune femme se leva péniblement et se résigna à partir, le casque de Seiya contre la poitrine. Elle lança un dernier regard au Chevalier d'or.

Elle reviendra.

C'était une promesse.

~

Malgré la douleur, Marin arriva à la maisonnette qu'elle partageait avec Shaina. Cette dernière pris Marin dans ses bras.

« Athéna soit louée! Tu es en vie! Qu- Qu'est ce que- »

Marin dévoila alors ce qu'elle transportait: le casque de Pégase. Sous le choc, Shaina sentait comme des nausées montées en elle. Elle tremblait et détourna alors vite le regard, pétrifiée.

« Pardonnes-moi Shaina... »

La Chevalière de l'Aigle s'excusa envers son amie avant de rentrer se soigner et nettoyer le casque qu'elle posa ensuite dans sa chambre. Le reste de l'armure devait sûrement être gardée par le Grand Pope lui-même. Quel monstre. Cet homme était un monstre!

Assise près de sa fenêtre, Marin continua à fixer ses blessures. Elles étaient profondes, douloureuses et pourtant aucune d'entre elles ne la faisaient plus souffrir que cette horrible sensation dans la poitrine. La jeune femme posa délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait encore sentir les baisers d'Aiolia; ses baisers remplis d'amour et de détresse.

Marin n'avait rien pu faire pour son élève, les Bronzes, le Sanctuaire... Athéna. Peut-être pourrait-elle sauver au moins l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Oui.

Elle le sauvera.

* je suis mort (dans le sens je suis mort de rire) en Italien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir ~ !
> 
> J'ai toujours adoré le couple Aiolia et Marin mais écrire sur eux dans ce contexte était compliqué. J'avoue être contente du résultat. C'est loin d'être parfait et peut-être que j'ai mal interprété certains personnages mais doudou is happy °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° !
> 
> Je vous remercie de votre lecture! J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu (●⌒∇⌒●). Promis, la deuxième arrivera vite!
> 
> Prenez soin de vous et à très bientôt ~ !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris de votre temps pour lire. J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plu malgré, je pense, quelques fautes très moches...
> 
> Beaucoup de bisous à vous & à très bientôt j'espère! (ง ◕ั⌑◕ั)ว ⁾


End file.
